Die hässliche Schwester
by feem
Summary: LE/JP Ich glaube, in jedem Leben steckt etwas von dem Märchen von Cinderella.Mein Problem ist, dass in meinem Leben ich die hässliche Schwester bin. Und wir alle wissen, dass es immer Cinderella ist, die den Prinzen bekommt...
1. Epilog

_Disclaimer1: Harry Potter gehört nicht mir, sondern unserer lieben J. K. Rowling._

_Disclaimer2: Ja, den gibt's auch, denn der Rest der Geschichte gehört leider auch nicht mir, sondern ist nur eine Übersetzung der englischen Originalstory "The Ugly Sister" von HalfBloodHannah. Thank you Hannah!_

Epilog

Ich bin sicher, jeder hat schon mal von dem Märchen „Cinderella" gehört. Ich meine, wer zum Teufel weiß nicht, wer Cinderella ist?

Das arme, niedliche Mädchen, das von ihrer Stiefmutter und ihrer „hässlichen" Schwester als Sklave behandelt wird, sich in einen Prinzen verliebt, den sie schließlich heiratet und mit dem sie glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr Lebensende lebt. Jeder kennt sie. Jeder bemitleidet sie. Jeder liebt sie für ihr glückliches Ende.

Aber ich, anders als die meisten Menschen, ich sorge mich nicht um sie. Ich meine, was ist mit der Stiefschwester, die mit der Zeit „schlecht", dann „böse" und schließlich „hässlich" genannt wurde? Verdient sie nicht auch ein glückliches Ende mit jemandem, der sie liebt?

Nun, ich vermute, jeder denkt „nein". Warum sollte sie? Schließlich ist sie die „hässliche Schwester". Sie verdient kein „Happy End" und erst recht kein lebenslanges Glück.

Aber Cinderella... sie verdient es. Sie hat so hart gearbeitet, sie war ein Opfer ihrer Familie... sie, die geputzt hat, die gehungert hat, die nur Lumpen getragen hat, sie ist diejenige, die ein glückliches Leben verdient hat.

Aber für mich ist Cinderella nur ein von ihrem Erscheinungsbild besessener Putzfreak. Sie hat nur deshalb so schlecht gegessen, um ihre extrem dünne Figur zu bewahren, sie war der Meinung, dass Lumpen der neueste Schick seien. Das ist ihr wahres Selbst, nicht das arme Kind, für das jeder sie hielt.

Cinderella war nicht mehr als das.

Und jetzt fragt sich jeder: Was zum Teufel ist ihr Problem? Warum verabscheut sie Cinderella so sehr?

Also meiner Meinung nach gibt es in jedem einzelnen Leben etwas von dem Cinderella Märchen. Und mein Problem ist, dass in meinem Leben ich die „hässliche" Schwester bin.


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

Ich schätze, „hässliche Schwester" trifft es hier nicht so ganz. Ich bin keine Prinzessin, aber hässlich bin ich auch nicht. Ich bin durchschnittlich, vermute ich. Meine Augen sind matt grün und meine Haare Karottenrot. Nicht allzu ungewöhnlich, nicht allzu gewöhnlich. Einfach nur normal.

Aber meine Schwester... sie ist unbeschreiblich. Sie hat lange dunkelblonde Haare, was mit ihrer ach so perlweißen Haut soo gut aussieht. Sie hat die blauesten Augen, die ich jemals gesehen habe, jeder kann sich darin verlieren, als seien sie ein Ozean; sie ist unglaublich dünn – und so verdammt hübsch, dass es unmöglich ist, ihr auf der Straße zu begegnen und sie nicht so lange man nur kann nachzuschauen. Das ist sie, _Petunia_.

Und Petunia ist gleich Perfektion. Stell sie dir vor: Sie ist hübsch, dünn, arbeitet schwer, trägt geziemende günstige Klamotten. Außerdem ist das Mitleid in Person.

Denken die Leute zumindest. Sie hat mal zu mir gesagt, dass Putzen über 500 Kalorien in der Stunde verbraucht und du kannst darauf wetten, dass ihre schicklichen billigen Klamotten mehr gekostet haben als mein gesamter Kleiderschrank. Und zum Thema Mitleid in Person... ja richtig. Nehmen wir die Jungs als Beispiel. Die Jungs in unserer Nachbarschaft küssen den Boden, über den sie läuft. Und sie? Sie könnte sich nicht weniger darum kümmern. Sie sind ihr nicht genug. Sie möchte mehr. Sie möchte keinen, der nur gut aussieht. Sie möchte jemanden, der auch reich und mächtig ist. Sie ist unersättlich. Für sie gibt es nichts geringeres als das Beste.

Aber niemand sah das jemals.

Weil ich da war. Wenn sie mich mit ihr verglichen, war ich nur die übergewichtige, seltsame, faule, kaufsüchtige Schwester. Außerdem habe ich es nie geschafft nett zu sein und tatsächlich mit den Leuten zu reden.

Zudem bin ich heimlich eine Hexe. Und ich meine damit nicht, dass ich böse bin. Ich bin wirklich eine Hexe.

Als ich elf war, bekam ich einen Brief, der besagte, dass ich auf einer Schule für Magie aufgenommen war. Du kannst dir vorstellen, wie ekstatisch ich war. Eine Hexe zu sein! Jedes Kind träumt davon... und ich habe es geschafft, das wahr werden zu lassen.

Und meine Schwester... zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte ich etwas, was sie nicht hatte und niemals würde haben können. Ich war endlich jemand, der nicht mehr in ihrem Schatten stand. Wie falsch ich doch lag, als ich dachte, es sei schließlich vorbei.

Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass ich, als ich jünger war, mich nicht um alles gekümmert habe, was über mich gesagt wurde. Ich habe gedacht, es würde keine Rolle spielen. Diejenigen, die mich liebten, würden immer für mich da sein. Besonders meine Schwester. Ich war so dumm, dass ich nicht gesehen habe, dass Petunia nur so lange für mich da sein würde, wie mein Ansehen niedriger war, als ihres. So lange sie die arme niedliche Petunia war und ich die hochnäsige Evans war sie einfach prima.

Dass ich auf ein Internat ging, ließ mich diesen Aspekt meines Lebens überdenken.

Petunia mochte den Gedanken nicht, dass ich gehen und sie bleiben würde. Also sorgte sie dafür, dass jeder in unserer Nachbarschaft wusste, dass ich auf ein Internat gehen würde, während sie gezwungen wurde, zu bleiben und auf eine staatliche Schule zu gehen. Jeder bemitleidete sie. Jeder hasste mich. Damals sah ich, wer sie wirklich war. Und unglaublicherweise hätte mich das nicht weniger kümmern können. Ich würde zehn Monate lang weit weg von all dem sein. Zehn fantastische Monate...

Beauxbatons war eine reine Mädchenschule. Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich sie gehasst habe, denn das habe ich nicht. Ich habe es wirklich gemocht. Du musst verstehen, dass ich nicht gerade ein Geschenk der Götter war. Ich war pummelig, schüchtern und – wie die meisten Menschen dachte – arrogant. Und noch viel besser war, dass die Schule weit, weit weg von diesen Menschen war. Ich würde endlich _ich_ sein können.

Und alles war in Ordnung bis zum Ende meines fünften Jahres.

Als ich sechzehn wurde und von Frankreich nach Egland zog, von Beauxbatons nach Hogwarts kam, änderte sich alles

Als ich meinen neuen Nachbarn traf, habe ich mich in ihn verliebt, meine Schwester setzte es sich zum Ziel einen reichen, mächtigen Zauberer zu heiraten und wählte ihn, alles veränderte sich.

Weil ich wusste, ich wusste es einfach, er würde mich nie vorziehen. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass ich magisch war wie er und sie nicht.

Am Ende war alles unbedeutend. Es lief alles auf diese eine Wahrheit hinaus: Cinderella bekommt den Prinzen, die hässliche Schwester nicht.

Ich wusste einfach, dass James Potter nie mein sein würde.

Aber, damit du wirklich verstehen kannst, wie mein Leben jetzt ist, muss ich dir alles erzählen, was passiert ist, seit meine Eltern beschlossen mir zu erzählen, dass wir umziehen würden.

* * *

_So, das war das erste Kapitel. Wie findet ihr's bisher? Ich habe sie mir ausgesucht, weil ich die Idee so genial fand, dass Lily mal nicht Cinderella, sondern deren Schwester ist... was meint ihr?_

_Soll ich weiter übersetzen?_


End file.
